


tired of being good, so let's be bad

by AsterChonk0



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Don't Read This, Drabble, Gen, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Tommy Misses Tubbo, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, again why??, i am speed, no beta we die like... something... idk, second fic, sorry to say but schlatt's only mentioned, wilbur is d o n e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterChonk0/pseuds/AsterChonk0
Summary: my take on the "let's be the bad guys tommy" stream
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	tired of being good, so let's be bad

**Author's Note:**

> recommend me titles cause my brain farts bombs

“Aren't you tired of being good, Tommy?,” Wilbur asks the boy in question with a wide-eyed stare.

“Wil-“

“Hey, Tommy, _let’s be the bad guys!_ ,” he grins, and Tommy eyes widen not at the fact that Wilbur is suggesting this.

But at the fact that he looks broken.

That Wilbur has tried hard to not give up hope, to not give up his dream, but he’s done, he’s given up, and is ready to use any means to get rid of Manberg.

“Let’s be the villains,” he exclaims, hands now gripping Tommy’s shoulders tightly. “Let’s blow the it to smithereens! Blow the whole motherfucking thing up!”

‘He rigged the festival,’ Tommy jolts with the realisation.

“If I can’t have L’manberg,” Wilbur says eerily. “Then no one can.”

“Wilbur, you’re being reckless!,” Tommy yells, brushing off the hands that he’d forgotten were there. “This isn’t right! What about Tubbo and-“

“ _Everyone lied Tommy_!,” Wilbur shoots back. “Everyone, including Tubbo, fucking _lied_ to us,”

"Stop lying, just-" Tommy shakes his head. “No, Wilbur, this isn’t fucking right-“

Wilbur chuckles. “It’s the only way,” he turns and walks away, up the stairs towards the lava pool. “They’re gonna drop us anyway when they realise that we’re not in the lead.”

Both of them are silent for a quarter of a second, before Tommy says, “Whatever you do, I’ll follow you.”

Wilbur doesn’t look back at Tommy, doesn’t do anything to show what he’s feeling.

“But know this, Wilbur,” Tommy turns away. “If you believe rigging it with TNT will give us an upper hand then...” He hesitates. “...I’ll follow you. But just know that this isn’t the right thing to do.”

And with that, he walks away.

———

(Bonus)

Both boys sit in silence on the bench, looking at the sun setting. None of them spoke, because there was no need to; they understood each other perfectly.

As Tommy got up to leave, eyes still swollen from crying, he turns to Tubbo and tells him, “I’m not saying to give up on Wilbur, but,” he sighs and smiles sadly. “It’s only you and me now, big man.”

Tubbo nods in understanding and gets up too. “It’s going to be okay, Tommy,” he tries to comfort him.

'Tommy nods and walks away to Pogtopia. Tubbo’s about to go after him, but he hears Schlatt call out for him. And as he turns, while his new friend walks away, they share one thought.

‘Whatever happens, we’ll pull through.’

‘We’ll make it better again.’

**Author's Note:**

> whipped this up in under 15 minutes while trying to make art but then gave up on it so now here we are :D
> 
> (done on notes, so there might be errors (i ignored the red lines while typing because my phone does not recognize names like Wilbur and Tommy ;-;)


End file.
